elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aedra
, chief god of the Nine Divines]] The Aedra (singular: Aedroth)Aedra and DaedraEt'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer are one of the two groups of immortals which took part in the creation of Mundus. Their name is from the old Aldmeric tongue, and translates roughly into "our ancestors," referring to their role as the progenitors of mer and men.The Monomyth To the majority of cultures on Tamriel, the Aedra are revered as gods.Varieties of Faith in the Empire As Oblivion is the night sky on Tamriel,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus so the Aedra are considered by some to be the planets.The Lunar Lorkhan The largest eight planets are considered by Imperial society to be the Divines, while the stars are the Magna Ge. Origins The origins of the Aedra are the subject of many, often conflicting, creation myths. This account will endeavor to create a single narrative while highlighting where such variances occur. The et'ada were formed either through the interactions of two primal beings, Anu and Padomay, or their conflict.The Annotated Anuad These were distinct types of being either from their creation, or at the moment of the creation of Mundus. The Aedra were those spirits who were persuaded or tricked by Lorkhan into sacrificing part of themselves to create the world. They are distinct from the Daedra, who created worlds within themselves, and from the Magna Ge, Magnus and his followers, who withdrew from the creation of the world before it was complete. The flight of these Aedra created the sun and the stars.Exegesis of Merid-Nunda After the creation of Mundus, some Aedra returned to Aetherius,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras while others were unable to do so either died, became the Earthbones, laws of nature, or bred with each other to sustain themselves. In this way the Aedra became the antecedents of all races on Nirn. However, alternative accounts exist which claim that the progenitors of mortal races are not descended from the Aedra, but instead come from another world or worlds altogether. Nature In a similar way to Daedra, the Aedra have certain spheres. The precise names of the Aedra that oversee each sphere may vary depending on the cultural pantheon in question, although there are several commonalities between various cultures' pantheons. However, the only constants are the dragon god of time, most commonly called Akatosh, and the missing god, most commonly called Lorkhan. There are accounts claiming that there were two groups of Aedra on Mundus, following the creation of Mundus. Some, led by Auriel, fought against Lorkhan and his followers, eventually becoming the Old Ehlnofey and from them the Aldmer. Others joined with Lorkhan, and became men. Unlike the Daedra, the Aedra are bound to Mundus, and can possibly be killed, as may have happened to Lorkhan after the meeting at the Adamantine Tower. However, another account suggests that Lorkhan was not killed, but instead condemned to exile and his heart torn out.Before the Ages of Man Aedra worship The pantheon of gods worshiped by the various races is derived almost exclusively from the Aedra. (A notable exception are the Dunmer, who generally reject the gods of both men and other mer, and worship either Daedra or the Tribunal.) Each race has chosen to deify a different set of Aedra, often with their own beliefs on creation. Mannish worship Since the Alessian Empire, the Divines has been the most prominent set of Aedra worshiped by men and mer. The pantheon was created by Alessia upon creation of the empire, as a means to unify the allies who helped her win Cyrodiil and the merish cultural practices of the slaves she liberated.Shezarr and the Divines At the time, there were Eight Divines, but at the end of the Second Era, the Emperor Tiber Septim transcended mortality to become Talos, the Ninth Divine.Nords Arise! The majority of the original Eight Divines can be described as Aedra, as for the most part they were present. Most of the gods in this pantheon are shared between the Imperials and Nords, since Alessia chose to adopt most of her Nordic allies' gods after overthrowing the Ayleid slavers. Many of these gods are worshipped by the Bretons and Bosmer as well. Merish worship Merish religion is more focused towards their ancestors than mannish pantheons, evidenced by the very use of the term Aedra to describe them. These Aldmeri ancestor-heroes include Trinimac, Syrabane, Phynaster and Auri-El, the head of the pantheon. The Altmer's pantheon includes a number of Aedra that are no longer considered "part of" Nirn. This includes Magnus, whose withdrawal from Nirn created magic, and Jode and Jone, whose death created the twin moons. The Altmer also worship those Aedra who withdrew from creation in time to maintain their divinity, and who cursed Lorkhan as a trickster. Chief among these is Trinimac, though both Altmer and Chimer legend state that Trinimac was transformed into the Daedra Malacath.The True Nature of Orcs The Khajiit religion is similar to that of the Altmer, though many of the names are different. Various Daedra, particularly Azura, play a key role in the Khajiiti creation story, and thus are worshipped as gods.Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi The Khajiiti also revere the moons above all other deities, in forms similar to that of the ancient Aldmer. de:Aedra es:Aedra fr:Aedra it:Aedra nl:Aedra pl:Aedra pt:Aedra ru:Аэдра uk:Аедра cs:Aedry Category:Races Category:Aedra